


Brass Knuckles (we hide them underneath)

by ChaoticBabe



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Jealousy, Kate Fuller/Seth Gecko's Mexican Honeymoon, Misunderstandings, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-25 16:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18578428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticBabe/pseuds/ChaoticBabe
Summary: She knows she shouldn't ask. She really shouldn't, it's not her business . It would be to let it go. But Kate's learned that sometimes you have to play dirty to get what you want.





	Brass Knuckles (we hide them underneath)

**Author's Note:**

> Where Sonja takes her time with those passports, and the job doesn't take place so early  
> Season two AU.

Jumping awake with a gasp, Kate jerks back into the headboard, clawing at the mattress. Panicked, her gaze wildly searched the room, she couldn't breathe.

Hotel. She was in a hotel. Hotels are Safe.

Her sheets were a tangled mess, wrapped up around her legs.

She was safe.

Kate forced herself to take deep breaths, endeavoring to gain control over her emotions.

She was safe, and it had been just a nightmare.

The clamoring in her chest began to slowly die down, making her aware of a thin sheet of sweat coating her skin. 

Running a shaking hand through messy hair, she took in the room realizing that no on else was there, Seth must have gone out to check on the passports.

He had been thinking about getting them for a while now, but it wasn't till yesterday that he found somebody to make them. Kate didn't care where they went, just that they could finally leave mexico. 

Too many bad memories here, it was time to move on.

She was safe, it was just a bad dream.

Getting up, almost tripping over the covers, Kate made her way to the bathroom. Yellow florescent lights highlighted dark circles, yeah she looked just gorgeous. Washing away the grime of sleep, she tried to figure out when Seth may be back.

If he only stopped for the passports it probably wont be much longer of a wait, but she fears that by the look of his supply there will be a drug run involved. There will be no sleep till he comes back. An addict Seth might be, but he has always made her feel safe. Right now with the memories clawing at her throat, his presence would be a welcome one.

Not ten minutes after Kate has resigned herself to practicing picking locks, the hotel door jiggles with the turning of a key. Seth strides in the room looking put off and grumpy, but sober. The tension in Kate's shoulders ease at the sight of him.

Seth's gaze searches her, checking to make sure she is no more worse for wear than. He squints when she gives him a halfhearted smile, but breaths out deep and goes to grab a beer. "I went to check on the passports, she says she needs more time."

Kate isn't sure how long it takes to make fakes, but judging by Seth's tone it's longer than he would like. Turning to face her, Seth leans back against the counter, taking a long drink before continuing to speak."She's taking her damn time about it."

"You sure about that? Maybe shes just really busy and is getting to it."

"Trust me, she's taking to long, they should have been done by now."

Putting the lock she managed to open down on the bed, Kate cocks her head when she asks, " Why is she taking so long then? Do you think something's up?" There's always the chance that tattooist has double crossed them and alerted the police to their presence in the town.

Shaking his head side to side, Seth walks over sitting to her right on the bed. "Nah, that's not it."

"oh, then what is?" He sounds so sure about it that Kate thinks he must know the real reason behind the delay.

Turning to look over at her, she would almost swear he goes a little pink when replying," I just meant Sonja isn't like that, she's not the narking type." Interesting.

Seth isn't looking her in the eyes. " _S_ onja?"

"Yeah, Sonja that's her name. I told you that." He's flustered, gesturing with his hands. He did not tell her that. In fact with the way he's acting says he's hiding something, but a name?

"No, I'm pretty sure you didn't" 

"Well I did. It doesn't matter anyway." He's right, it doesn't. But now with the added emotional state of her earlier nightmare, this whole conversation is under her skin.

Seth's stood back up to lightly pace in front of her, it's the last straw that provokes her into digging deeper. She should really let this go. But she knows she won't.

Crossing her arms, looking up at him from her position on the bed, she starts a battle. "Seth, why is _Sonja_ taking her time with the passport?"

Stopping to let out a huffing sigh, he brings a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose. "You know what, just drop it Kate." 

"No, you brought it up, so it's clearly important. What's going on?"

"Nothing is going on, okay. It's nothing"

The way he's just trying to brush her off is annoying, and okay maybe it hurts a little too, but she chooses to focus all attention on the annoyance. 

"Fine, when we get sold out I'll be sure to remind you how it's nothing, no big deal at all." Her words are layered with sarcasm, it's enough to have him looking her directly in the eyes for the first time since walking through the door.

"Kate." She ignores the warning tone of her name, too worked up to care. Seth would never actually hurt her, she has no doubt of that.

"What, it's no big deal right, instead of leaving mexico we can stay forever in prison." 

She's stood up while talking, never breaking eye contact with Seth. He takes a step towards her in a move reminiscent to a large feline stalking it's prey.

She should feel intimidated, he's a large man with several inches on her. But she isn't, if anything she's more scared of her bodies reaction to him. She wants to touch him. She wants him to touch her.That'll never happen though, Seth's made it clear she's a kid in his eyes. Instead she just continues to pick a fight, too far in to back down.

Moving a step forward, allowing barely an inch between them, she has to angle her head up unwilling to look away before he does. "Yeah, it'll be No . Big . Deal."

Seth's lips have thinned out in anger, eyes progressively darkening.

"Princess" His voice is half a growl now.

"No. Don't Princess, me. We're supposed to be partners. Partners work together and trust each other. It's bad enough you barely let me help with the jobs, but now you come home anxious over how long it's taking to get the papers, implying that somethings off about. You clearly know something, but you're leaving me in the dark, acting like this has nothing to do with me as well. So no Seth, you don't get to princess me!" she's heaving in deep lungs full of air, having worked her way into shouting, Seth's mouth has gone slightly slack in surprise. 

Well Kate's surprised too, she hadn't meant to be so honest about her discontent. It left her feeling vulnerable, making it hard for her to keep looking him in the eye. The room suddenly seems deafening now in the quiet.

Seth's eyes from one spot to another along her face. Lingering on her mouth when in a nervous gesture, she licks her lips. 

He jerks a step away suddenly as if burned by something. Dragging a hand down his face in a rough movement, he looks back to her contemplating something.

It's silent for a moment longer before he says,"You don't need to worry okay." his voice is still rough but it's become soothing in comparison to moments before. "She's just dragging it out because she's pissed or something."

"Why would she be pissed?" Seth has a way of pissing people off for sure, but to prolong a job they're paying for seems excessive. 

"I turned her down, and she wasn't thrilled over it."

That stops her short. Whatever she was expecting him to say it wasn't that. "Turned her down." She says it slowly like it's a question and not just something she's trying to process. He turned her down. Why?

Her tone must have been too leading because Seth's quick to go on. "Yeah, she came onto me." He's starting to talk with his hands. "Then I well, turned her down. Wasn't overly happy with me after that." he ends this with a shrug, not quite looking at her anymore.

At this point Kate should let it die, after all he told her what she wanted to know. Hell this was Seth's version of an apology for being cagey, and he's already agreed to her plan with Rafa for later this week. There's not much else he can say to appease her about how he's treated their partnership. He's been trying to take care of her in his own way. This should ease her enough to lay down and try to sleep. 

It doesn't.

She wants to know why. Why, would Seth a man who has shown he feels no need to deny himself pleasure, the stash of drugs in the corner of the room (thankfully he hasn't moved to touch them, yet) is glaring evidence, say no to a beautiful woman. Yeah Kate might not have known her name, but she had to scope out the little strip mall for their robbery later this week and had caught sight of the pretty tattooist. Why would he turn her down?

In fact the whole time Kate had been with Seth he hadn't been with anyone to her knowledge. They are mostly always together, only really parting for an hour or so at most with the exception only when he passes out from the drugs, so she doesn't know when he would have had the time. He's made it clear that he's very appreciative of women, was even married once, so why say no to a willing one who looked like that?

It's not her business.

Doesn't change the fact something inside of her is clawing at the bit to know.

* * *

 

"Why?"

The question slipped out, but she can't bring herself to regret it.

After their initial little pow wow, Seth had gone to take a shower while Kate blankly stared at some show on TV, simply to distracted with thoughts from earlier. Which is why it's no big surprise that when Seth came out of the bathroom dressed for bed Kate accidentally asked the question out loud.

Seth doesn't stop immediately, making his way to the other bed before sitting. Slanting his body to where she's sitting curled up against the headboard, eyes narrowing, he asks, "Why what princess?"

"Why did you turn her down?"

It comes out soft, filled with enough confusion and hope that tomorrow no doubt she'll be embarrassed by it. But things are adding up, and for all Seth calls her a kid, a lot of things are pointing to something else entirely.

He sputters for a moment, temporarily thrown if not by the question then her nerve. She might have been heatedly sarcastic at times these past months, even voicing vicious words when provoked, but she's always stayed clear of the invisible lines that were their boundaries. Now she's just strutted right passed them.

"I thought we were done with this." his voice weary of another fight. 

Kate doesn't want to fight, she just wants know if she's been imagining things. Like the way Seth watches her behind sunglasses when there's an actual pool for her to swim in. How when he touches her, arm around the waist, a hand cupping the back of her neck, pulling her along by her hand, always seeming to end up rubbing soothing circles into her skin. That when he get's high he always at some point calls out her name so softly. Kate want's to know if it's all been in her head like she thought, or if maybe it's not so made up.

"We are, I just was curious as to why you would say no to her. She sure seems pretty from what I've seen." She gently shrugs her shoulders as if it's of no importance and turns to the TV. Nerve can only last so long before goes away.

He's still looking directly at her though, the intensity of his stare has her fighting back the need to fidget. 

"It just wasn't professional, that's all."

" _Oh_ , I see."

"What's that supposed to mean." 

Heaving out a breath that sends some of her hair flying, Kate let's her exhaustion with everything color her voice,"It means, okay I get it Seth."

One of his eyebrows starts reaching for his hairline, "You do, do you. Well just what do you get."

By now Kate is deeply regretting the conversation. She wants to leave the room and not come back till morning, but she started this. Still looking at the tv, nails digging into the leg presses against her chest her voice comes out curiously blank, "It means you would have hooked up with her if it wasn't for the job. You know I don't see anything unseemly about it, if you wanna have sex with her you should go ahead and do it."

It's none of her business who Seth fucks. She really doesn't care. It really doesn't matter.

She's just some girl he got stuck with after all.

"What the hell Kate." springing from the bed he towers over her own. Kate just keeps watching the damn TV. Really it's helping to improve her Spanish.

"No seriously, it's cool." Maybe she could go see Rafa for a little while after Seth left.

Seth's breathing becomes labored, "Well that's just great Kate. Maybe I will go and leave your moody ass here!"

"Great go!" she nearly spits the words out. 

"I will." He doesn't move an inch, still standing there looking down at her looking at the stupid damn TV.

Kate hadn't been looking for a fight but she sure did start one. They're acting like children, and she doesn't know how to fix that. She needs to fix this.

When he finally goes to move, her hand shoots out to grab his wrist. "Don't go."

A bitter amused laugh escapes him, "Oh no?"

Looking up at him "No, stay."

His face is nearly unreadable in the weak hotel lighting, he studies her. 

Gently his fingers pull her hand away from it's place on his wrist. He proceeds to half climb over her, onto the bed, placing himself next to her leaning on his side.

"Uuuhhmm....Seth?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?"

"You asked me to stay, I'm staying. Figured I'd watch whatever was on tv with you that was so damn interesting. The best view is right here" 

Kate feels her face go warm from embarrassment, but the tightening in her chest for a whole other reason.

Reaching over to grab her by the waist, pulling to lay her down tightly against him. His arm thrown over her waist is a comforting weight. They never normally touch this much when they're alone. "There that's better isn't it."

Kate makes a gentle humming sound in the back of her throat, Seth squeezes her in approval. For a good while they stay just like that, and she doesn't think ethir one of them could recount a thing they saw on the tv.

"Thanks for staying Seth."

"Nowhere I'd rather be." Turning her so she looks at him, "No one I'd rather be with." At that her eyes start to wildly search is face, looking for sincerity

She places her hand on his chest, fisting it in his wife beater to pull him in close till he has to lean on his forearms, hovering over her. His eyes have gone impossibly dark, she's seen this look directed at her before, when he thinks she's not looking. It's this that gives Kate's one last bit of nerve strength to speak. "What if I want you Stay with me, all the time?"

Moving in so their lips are almost touching, his voice comes out rough ans strangled "I think something could be arranged." 

He closes the last breaths space between them.

It's a soft thing this kiss, tentative as if Seth's unsure that she isn't just going to push him off of her and onto the floor. As if she hasn't already wangled with the guilt of wanting him. Kate figured if she was willing to be partners in crime with him, then there is no more in shame in that than there is in this. She's already made her bed, now she wants to lay in it.

When she adds pressure to the kiss it seems to set Seth off. He cups the back of her head, slanting his mouth some to deepen the kiss, drawing out a gasp from her. She arches into him, trying to get closer. Groaning Seth tenderly runs a hand down her side.

They loose themselves in desperate kisses for awhile, trying to consume each other, too much built up tension between them. Seth eventually moves her neck, wringing breathy little sighs that she doesn't recognize from her mouth. At some point she'd must have wrapped her legs around his waist, drawing him so close she can feel the hard press of his arousal against her. 

Nipping at the underside of her jaw, he heated speaks into her skin,"My girl". 

"Seth" it's little more than a breath sigh.

He's rucked her shirt up, and one hand firmly squeezes her ass, causing her to buck up against him. Kissing a path down to her collar bone, her hands firmly clinging to his shoulders, "You're girl aren't you Katie?" it's said in such a possessive growl it seems more of a statement.

"Yeah Seth, I'm your girl."

Kate can feel his grin against her skin. It makes her want to yank on his hair for being so smug, it makes her want to kiss him. 

He pulls away suddenly, forcing her to let go of his shoulders. Before she can ask whats wrong he starts to finger the elastic of her sleep shorts, "That's why you know.". He's hooked a finger under the band, and her heads all muddled. "That's why, what Seth" she asks. 

Looks up at her as he slowly pulls both her shorts and underwear off her legs he's untangled himself from. Her face burns, no ones ever seen her like this. But he's still looking right at her when he says, "Your'e my girl, that's why I turned her down."

And oh, _oh._ Sonja. She's why he said no to her. For a moment she feels in slight awe of the fact that he want's her instead, but then confusion sets in, they weren't even together like that till just now. Why would she matter.

It must show on her face because as he's firmly moving his hand along her legs, he simply grins, "Come on princess, why do you think I hated that little boy you brought home. Why do you think I glare at any man that looks at you too long? hmmm." His hands have found her waist and he's looking at another part of her entirely now.

And as distracted as she is she suddenly gets it. She's his girl. 

Since she got in the car he's thought of her as his girl. Never pressuring her for anything, but always making it clear that they were in this together. It makes sense, all the possessive touches were really there. He just didn't think she wanted him that way, and maybe at first she did't but now.

Well now she feels a thrill go through her, as he bends down, hooking her legs over his shoulders. 

A finger runs up and down her slit, causing her to bite her lip. She can feel his breath on her pussy, " You're my girl Kate, and I'm your man. No need to worry about anyone else. Now be a good girl and let me have a taste." 

All she can do is faintly nod her head.

Then he's devouring her. Lapping her up, oh she always new his tongue was magic. And he's  pumping her with a finger, then two. Its when he starts sucking on her clit and the only word she knows anymore is Yes.Yes.Yes. that she comes hard with a gasping sob of his name.

For a moment shes weightless and Seth is languidly licking up the mess she's made. Crawling up her body he leans down for a slow kiss. It's surreal to taste herself there. 

Leaning back, he says," I'm going to go finish up in the bathroom." 

He's already jumped up when the protest comes, "What do you mean? I can take care of it." and she can, even if she never has before. She wants to. He turns at the bathroom door grinning, face still slightly wet from her orgasm, "I know you can, but this way it'll be a sort of motivation for after."

"Motivation?"

"Yeah, for getting clean. Withdrawals are going to be a bitch, it''ll be something to look forward to." with that he gently shuts the door, and the sound of the shower turning on reaches her ears.

In a dumbfounded haze she slips her panties back on not bothering with the shorts. To think all this just because she couldn't leave well enough alone. Kate figures she should get in his face more often if it'll end so well all the time. 

She's half asleep when he slips into bed behind her, a smile still on her face.

 

* * *

**Please Comment**

 

**Author's Note:**

> The timing doesn't completely match the show but hey it's AU


End file.
